


till the morning

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Enjoy guys, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Planned Sex, That Isn't a Tag, but - Freeform, it applies, like a huge age difference, obviously, this is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles knows this is wrong, it doesn't change anything and it doesn't stop him. This is destiny, he will always find himself back in Maurizio's hands.





	till the morning

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my sin. if you see any typos let me know but no promises i'll correct them.

Outside nothing could be heard but the howling wind and Charles shivered from his place on the bed. The instructions were simple; Charles was to sit in the middle of the bed, his clothes folded neatly on top of the dresser. A glance at the clock revealed the time to be 9:57; Maurizio would be there at exactly 10, he was always perfectly on time.

It was far from the first time they’d done this, a comfort that didn’t serve to calm the anxiety whirling in Charles’ gut as he shifted nervously in the dark bedroom. The minutes passed by slowly, the only sound in the room his breathing. When the sound of the door finally broke through the silence, Charles released a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. 

The footsteps are nearly silent, but Charles sits with his head trained on the door as he waits for Maurizio. When Maurizio finally makes an appearance in the doorway, Charles has to hold back a whine at the predatory glint in his eyes. Instead of making his way to Charles he walks over to the dresser, loosening his tie and slipping off his shoes as he stands across the room. After what seems like forever but is likely only seconds, Maurizio finally drags his gaze over to Charles sending desire running through his body.

Nothing is said, instead silence fills the room and the two stare at each other. Charles can focus on nothing but Maurizio’s heated gaze, his head feeling full and hazy. Somewhere, deep down, Charles knows that this is wrong; the wrongness doesn’t deter him like it should, instead it gives what they’re doing here something  _ more _ . When Maurizio begins to stalk over, steps hard and heavy, Charles can’t stop the whimper that falls from his lips. 

When Maurizio finally reaches Charles he’s shaking, his body running hot as he stares in longing at Maurizio. When Maurizio’s hand finally reaches out for Charles, his body jolts and he finds himself leaning into the gentle touch like a starved man. There’s an ache so deep in Charles’ body that he feels electric, energy humming through his bones. 

Maurizio’s gentle touches slowly grow more firm, and Charles can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed by the noises he’s letting out. Finally Maurizio captures Charles’ lips with his own, kissing him softly as though he were going to break. “Lay down on your back.” The words though mumbled into Charles’ mouth are firm and demanding, and suddenly Maurizio is pulling away from the bed. Charles wants to argue, to see where Maurizio is going, but instead he follows the instructions and lays down on the bed.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Charles trembles at the timber in Maurizio’s voice, but he doesn’t dare turn towards him. Instead Charles waits for Maurizio to approach the bed; every second serves to rile him up further, something Charles is certain Maurizio’s doing on purpose. He’s so caught up in his lust filled haze that he doesn’t notice Maurizio until he’s pushing Charles’ legs apart, Charles jolting from the contact. 

Charles isn’t given any time to adapt to the new positioning of his legs before Maurizio is pushing a lubed up finger into his entrance. The action has Charles mewling, back arching off of the bed and forcing him further down onto Maurizio’s finger. Maurizio wastes no time pushing a second finger in, moves careful and practiced as her curls them to where he knows Charles' prostate is. The action causes Charles to thrash on Maurizio's hand, squirming desperately. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make you feel wonderful." His words are a purr, coming from somewhere deep inside his chest and Charles can feel them burning into his body. 

Maurizio continues opening Charles up, every move tantalizingly slow. Suddenly the growingly familiar pressure inside of Charles is gone and he finds himself whimpering at the loss. It takes every fiber of Charles' self control not to move too much, keeping as quiet as he can while he lies in wait. He's growing desperate, his cock painfully hard and he feels as if he  _ needs _ contact or else he'll explode. 

When Maurizio  _ finally _ presses into him, Charles thinks he might cry from the intensity of the feeling. The motions are slow and by the time Maurizio finally bottoms out Charles can't stop the sob that wracks through his body, he's never felt such a deep desire before; it's like his body is craving Maurizio in a way he never thought possible. Maurizio's hands dig into Charles' hips and he suddenly pulls almost all the way out in order to snap back in, fast and hard and relentless. Instead of starting a slow pace, Maurizio begins to pound into Charles in sharp movements. 

It only takes him a few thrusts before he's hit Charles' prostate and Charles feels his eyes roll back in his head from the impact. Faintly Charles registers that he's crying, whimpering pitifully as Maurizio fucks him into the bed. It isn't long before the pressure's built up, and without warning Charles comes hard; shockwaves coursing through is body while he incoherently babbles in french. Maurizio doesn't falter, doesn't slow his movements, and moments later Charles feels Maurizio spilling deep inside him with a groan so deep it’s almost a growl. 

For several long and quiet minutes, they just exist together, neither one makes a move to pull away. It’s while they’re like this, that Maurizio finally leans in close to Charles and presses a soft kiss against his forehead. He holds his lips there for a moment, before slowly pulling out and away from Charles who whines sadly at the loss. When Maurizio moves away from the bed, Charles chooses not to move, laying still as his body begins to return to him. He turns his head towards the bathroom door, only seeing Maurizio’s shadow casting back into the dark bedroom. 

Charles lets his focus drift away, staring dazedly at the ceiling while he waits for Maurizio to return. It’s always five minutes later when Maurizio returns, everything like clockwork; Charles likes the schedule, it gives him something calm and certain in his otherwise hectic life. He hardly reacts as Maurizio presses a warm washcloth against his chest, wiping Charles clean in mellow motions. He kisses Charles once on the lips, right after he’s finished cleaning Charles; Once he’s done he pulls away and leaves Charles alone for the night.

Sometimes Charles wishes he wasn’t used to this, to the way they follow the same patterns every time. It never changes, and Charles never asks for Maurizio to stay. They’ll do this again, they always do; Charles will find a text on his phone, and Maurizio will have him under his spell. He knows the end will come eventually, but it isn’t now and it isn’t soon; he lays down and sleeps, the world won’t matter till the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme


End file.
